Serigala yang Jatuh Cinta dengan Si Gadis Berjubah Merah
by Katsura Mitsuki
Summary: Based on lagu 'Wolf Fell in Lovw with Little Red Riding Hood' Rin pergi ke rumah neneknya bertemu dengan seekor Serigala yang telah menyelmatkannya dari pria-pria kekar yang jahat(?)


**Hello! Mitsuki back! Entah kenapa setiap hari libur Mitsuki pengennya mempublish 1 aja cerita ke -_- bahkan di sekolah juga nulis cerita… dan ini salah satu cerita Mitsuki yang Mitsuki buat saat kelas 7 (skrng kelas brp? Rahasia….) di kelas dan tidak memperhatikan gurunya ngomong apaan #plak**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan punya saya dan cerita ini based dari lagu 'Wolf Fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood', lagu itu bukan punya saya.**

**Selamat Membaca**

**(^w^)**

* * *

Di sebuah desa yang tentram, makmur, anginberhembus sepoi-sepoi, banyak kebun dan hewan-hewan ternak yang sedang makan, terlihat seorang gadis kecil yang bernama Rin. Ia sangat senang hari ini karena neneknya akan berkunjung ke rumahnya dan membawakan hadiah untuknya.

"_Obaa-chan!"_ Panggil Rin ketika ia melihat neneknya yang sedang menuju rumahnya

"Rin…" Panggil nenknya balik dari kejauhan

Setelah itu mereka makan bersama di rumah Rin, kemudian neneknya Rin memberikan sebuah jubah berwarna merah untuk Rin.

"Rin, ini hadiah yang nenek janjikan, coba pakai" Rin kemudian mencoba jubah berwarna merah tersebut

"Arigatou _Obaa-chan_! Jubah ini sangat cantik!" kata Rin yang sangat menyukai jubah barunya itu.

Setiap hari Rin memakai jubah pemberian neneknya itu, sehingga seluruh desa memanggilnya 'Si Gadis Berjubah Merah'

Pada suatu hari Rin disuruh oleh ibunya, Lenka untuk mengantarkan kue-kue ke neneknya yang sedang sakit, rumah neneknya itu sangat jauh di tengah hutan (aneh ya, kok rumah ditengah hutan, mana udah nenek2 lagi.. #authorditendang)

"Nah Rin, bawa kue-kue ini ke rumah nenekmu dan ingat! Jamngan bicara pada orang yang tidak kau kenal dan harus langsung pergi ke rumah nenekmu…" Pesan ibunya

"Baik _okaa-san_!" jawab Rin

* * *

Ketika Rin berada di jalan menuju rumah neneknya, Rin merasa sedang diikuti..

"Sepertinya aku sedang diikuti lagi… Kowai… aku lari saja, semoga dia menghilang…" Rin memang sering diikuti oleh seseorang ketika ia sedang berjalan keluar rumah, namun orang itu tidak pernah sekali pun m,enampakkan wajahnya.

Saat Rin berlari menuju rumah nenknya, ia dihadang oleh 3 lelaki besar dan berotot yang memiliki niat buruk terhadapnya. (bayangkan Kaito, Gakupo dan Meiko(?!) berotot dan berwajah mesum #authordigilesfans)

"Hei, gadis kecil… Apa yang sedang kau bawa?" Tanya seorang pria di antara mereka bertiga.

"A-ano… I-ini untuk nenekku yang sedang sakit…" kata Rin ketakutan

"Ohhh… Kalau begitu kami bantu kau mengantarnya ke rumah nenek mu itu ya…" kata salah satu dari mereka dan kemudian memaksa Rin untuk memberikan bingkisan yang ia bawa untuk neneknya.

"Kyaaaaaa! Jangan! Lepasin! Ini untuk nenekku!" Rin terus memeberontak, tapi tentu saja sia-sia. Ketika Rin benar-benar sedang terdesak, suatu makhluk(?) tiba-tiba keluar dari semak-semak dan menendang kepala salah satu dari pria-pria kekar tersebut.

"S-serigala?" Rin hanya bisa terkejut atas pristiwa yang menimpanya itu,tiba-tiba seekor srigala muncul dari semak-semak dan menyelamatkannya.

"A-awas!" teriak Rin, ketika salah satu pria kekar tadi ingin menyerang serigala itu dari belakang, tapi terlambat, tangan serigala itu terkena pisau yang dibawa oleh orang itu dan berdarah. Kemudian serigala itu marah dan dengan sekuat tenaga mengigit ke-3 pria itu dengan taringnya yang tajam sehingga mereka lari terbiri-birit.

"Um… Kau tidak apa-apa…?" Tanya serigala itu ke Rin yang tadi hanya duduk diam di bawah tanah.

"Serigala-_san!_ Tanganmu berdarah! Ayo sini aku obati!" kemudian Rin menarik tangan serigala yang berdarah itu sehingga serigala itu juga ikut terjatuh.

"akh…" rintih serigala itu

"_Go-gomen!_" Rin kemudian mengambil obat-obatan dari keranjang yang tadi hamper di bawa oleh pria-pria tadi. "_Arigatou_ serigala-_san_…" kata Rin berterima kasih saat member perban ke tangan serigala yang menyelamatkannya tadi.

"Ah… I-iya… Itu bukan apa-apa…" Jawab serigala tadi.

"Oiya! Sebagai tanda terimakasih…" Rin yang sudah selesai mengobati luka serigala itu mengambil sebuah apel dari keranjangnya, "ini untuk mu Serigala_-san_!"

"_A-arigatou… _Rin…"

"Eh? Darimana serigala-_san_ tau namaku?" Tanya Rin.

"Uh… Aku… Aku… Ah! Maaf aku harus pergi sekarang, selamat tinggal!" dan serigala tadi pergi menuju hutan meninggalkan Rin sendiri.

"Serigala-_san_?"

Dan Rin melanjutkan perjalanannya…. Sementara itu Serigala-_san_…

"Tadi itu hampir saja aku ketahuan Rin… Aku ini memang stalker ya… Setiap hari membututinya… Hanya karena aku menyukainya… Tapi… Seharusnya jalan ceritanya tidak seperti ini…" kata Serigala yang telah menyelamatkan Rin tadi sedang duduk di sebuha pohon besar dan memakan apel pemberian Rin…

* * *

**Kita kembali ke Rin…**

Rin ketika sudah selesai bertemu dengan neneknya, Rin pulang ke rumah. Tapi keesokan harinya Rin harus pergi kembali ke rumah neneknya karena orang tuanya harus pergi keluar desa dan Rin tinggal bersama neneknya.

"Maaf ya Rin… Ibu harus segera pergi, jaga dirimu baik-baik ya…"

"Iya _okaa-san_!"

Rin kemudian pergi lagi menulusuri jalan yang kemarin ia lewati dan berharap bisa bertemu dengan serigala yang telah menyelamatkannya kemarin. Tapi… Sayangnya ia tidak melihatnya hari ini dan merasa seseorang membuntutinya lagi…

"_Obaa-san_! Rin sudah datang!" Panggil Rin

"Ohh… Rin, ada apa?" Tanya neneknya

"_Okaa-san_ pergi keluar desa dan mulai hari ini aku akan tinggal di sini" jelas Rin, kemudain mereka berdua mengobrol tenang banyak hal hingga neneknya berkata seperti ini,

"Rin kau mau tau mengapa aku memberimu jubah merah ini?" Tanya neneknya dan Rin menjawab tidak, "nenek akan menceritakanmu suatu kisah pendek yang turun-temurun ada di desa ini… Judulnya 'Si Gadis Berjubah Merah'" dan nenek itu memulai ceritanya…

**TBC…**

* * *

**Sabar minna! Mitsuki akan cerita melanjutkannya lagi nanti!**

_**Arigatou for Reading**_

_**Gomen for My Mistake**_

_**Please Review**_


End file.
